


The Battle of Hogsmeade

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A poem a drunken Arthur Weasley wrote in early 1999. Written in the style of the Lokasenna.





	The Battle of Hogsmeade

Thus to Hogsmeade the Chosen One came

Armed with gold and glory

Coming to Hogwarts and the hills

From Gringotts in distant London

 

Out came the teachers of subjects magical

Wondering at his return

The students many,of the four houses

Wondering what was the deal

 

_Spake the Young Badger:_

Perhaps you think that the dreaded Voldemort

Shall free you from his service?

Nay,for he is tricky and loathsome

A true snake in the grass

 

_Spake Snivellus:_

This revelation have I,composed of the truth

And also from years of experience

No spy am I,but the Phoenix’s agent

Deceiving the Dark Lord successfully

 

Thus was the perilous battle engaged

 

 

 

 


End file.
